


with golden strings

by koldkat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Gen, JIM HAWKINS!OIKAWA TOORU, LET THE SHIP SAILS, M/M, SOLAR SHIPS, Space Pirates, Treasure Planet AU, alternative universe, cyborg, i lost control of this, i won't do the whole cast because spoilers, it follows the storylines of the film but no requisite knowledge needed, more tags later i guess, spatial expedition, this is quite bildungsroman actually, to quench all your piratey and spacey needs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koldkat/pseuds/koldkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an unfortunate day, Tooru was given a chance to pursue what was believed to be a legend, and along with this, to prove everyone and himself that he was more than the troublesome, disinterested kid he seemed to be. That he too could become someone, in outer space if not on land.</p><p>He couldn't expect this expedition to become a life adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. storytime

**Author's Note:**

> how about making an au from a story that is itself an adaptation of a 19th century novel???
> 
> because i love pirates, space and haikyuu. and oikawa tooru deserves this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this first chapter is more like a prologue just so you know c:

_On the clearest of nights when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful, the great merchant ships with their cargoes of Arcturian sura crystals felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were pursued by... pirates._

_And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint._

“ _Fire!” He ordered and his crew did not wait long before assaulting the other ship with canons. Everyone aboard screamed at the attack, the sailors of the merchant ship immediately shooting back to protect them._

_Like a Candarian zap-wing overtaking its prey--_

“Oikawa Tooru! What do you think you're doing? _I_ thought you were asleep a while ago. Won't you be tired to visit Keiji-chan tomorrow?”

Tooru's mother stood in her nightdress, hands on the hips, an authoritary yet playful tone in her voice.

“But muuum, I was getting to the best part... The pirates!” Tooru replied. “Can I continue it? Please?”

Tooru pulled his mouth in a pout, big brown eyes wide and glistening like the glowing stars above his bed.

“Would I be a bad mother to say no to my favourite son's perfect eyes?”

“Am I not your only son mum?” asked Tooru with a candid voice, a victorious smile on his lips.

“You are.”

Tooru moved to the side to give his mother some room on the bed. He reopened the book of which illustrations came to life again, floating outside of the pages.

_Like a Candarian zap-wing overtaking its prey, Flint and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere. Flint broke down the lock of every chest he found, laughing like the devil, caressing through all the gold and jewelry collected. And then, gathering up their spoils, they vanished without a trace._

Tooru and his mum made an admirative “Wooow!” staring into each other's eyes with a childish complicity. They turned the page and Tooru burried his nose in the galaxy clouds growing out of the new image in front of him.

_Flint's secret trove was never found but stories have persisted that it remains hidden somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy, stowed with riches beyond imagination, the loot of a thousand worlds..._

“ _Treasure Planet,_ ” Tooru said aloud along with the narrator.

“Right,” his mum said, closing the book and putting it away on the bedside table. Tooru escaped from where he was nestled against her and climbed on his headboard.

“How do you think Captain Flint did to _swoop in out of nowhere and vanish without a trace_?”

His mum tried to catch him in the air when he jumped from the headboard but she missed, letting tiny Tooru crawl under the plaid atop his blanket, a perfect hideout, just like the one the pirates would find in his favourite stories.

“I've got no idea...” His mum said while sneaking near him... Before she caught his ankles, drawing her child out of his hideout, and bringing him on her lap to tickle him. Tooru tried to get away from her arms, laughing.

“Come here, you little-”

She blew a raspberry on her son's belly, making him shriek with laughter.

“Ok, let's stop. It's time for my little spacer to go to sleep.”

She tucked him in, giving him a toy stuck behind his pillow.

“Do you think somebody will ever find Treasure Planet?” Tooru asked with interest, his eyes cloudy with dreams.

“Sweetheart, I'm not sure it exists... I think it's more... like a legend!” His mother said, shrugging.

“Keiji-chan says the same thing... But I know it's real. Maybe I'll even be the one to find it!”

His mum chuckled with a proud smile, tucking away her son's soft fringe.

“You're right, Tooru, it's real.” She kissed him on the forehead.

“Nighty-night, mum.”

“Nighty-night, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Love you too, mum.”

His mother closed the door with a click. And although he was all cuddled up in his warm blanket, Tooru remained a while, eyes still wide open on the glowing stars pinned on his wall. He couldn't stop thinking about Treasure Planet and the other pirate stories that his book kept. He sneaked an arm out to catch the book on his bedside table and hid back under the blanket to read a few more stories...

_There are nights when the winds of the Etherium, so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom, made one's spirit soar._

… Without ever doubting of what adventure awaited him years later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't written a fic in YEARS, let alone a multichapters one, so it's a TRUE challenge, but i have fun already and i hope you will too!
> 
> Also... I'm not an English native speaker and this is only betaed by non-native friends (special shoutout to [Esra](http://fuckurodanii.tumblr.com)) so i hope that's okay. Don't hesitate to point out any typos or whatever it is... I'll gladly edit.
> 
> i'll try to do my best to make this good. any comment is warmly welcomed (◡△◡✿)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://koldkat.tumblr.com)


	2. like a falling star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Tooru grew up with a fair cumulating number of troubles. The adventure shall begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO nervous.
> 
> also thanks to Esra for giving Tooru's mum a name!

_14 Years Later_

  
  


Wind blew in his hair, ruffling his usual messy head. Facing the wind, Tooru firmly held the wishbone of his solar-surf to keep the sail straight, adjusting a bit to the left, a bit to the right. He slightly dipped down towards the sinuous cavity of the rocky mountains underneath him before rushing forward up through the thick clouds. So fast. Tooru liked it so much, it would boost his confidence, arousing the adrenaline in his veins. A devious smile kept stretching his face.

He kept speeding vertically and looked at the expense of void and height beneath him. He stepped back with his left foot to fold the solar-sail away, leaving him standing in equilibirum on the board in a momentary weightlessness. He relished in it, as he felt himself falling backwards, and spinned round and round himself, head and feet upside down. He could hear the board sawing the air in his fall and the wind diving through his jacket, whistling against his ear. From afar, it could look like he was dropping uncontrollably, but he was actually performing figures he took years practicing and so many risks to manage them.

His fall along the steep rock neared the bottom of the cavity and just a couple of meters before reaching it, he quickly unfurled the solar-sail back and launched himself forward with spectacular speed. Adrenaline pumping throughout his body, he shouted with an unkept excitement, the underside of the board almost brushing past the high cliff as he maintained his body horizontally all along. He was so fast his eyes didn't have the time to tear up.

He was at the top of his abilities. Today was definitely a good day.

Tooru got back on a normal stand again and noticed a warning barrier in front of him. He felt so bold and high with adrenaline that he broke past it in pieces, bursting into an industrial area where huge interwoven pipes, containers and wacky-shaped depots and factories would busily roar. He slid along the metallic structure of a pipe, triggering sparks and flew in the intricate alleys of the area, yelling his enthusiasm.

He caught sight of a turning wheel ahead. He rushed forward challengingly with the ambitious aim to pass through the alterning opening the wheel made. He folded the sail away and bent his body, going through the wheel. He yelled with victory and felt chills on his arms as he got hold of the wishbone back again.

He flew a bit higher, away from the industrial area, and it was not long before he heard the all too familiar siren of the cops – _robot cops_ – behind him. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Shit. Mum's not gonna like it.”

-

Tooru had always loved the sky, the upper levels of the atmosphere and outer space. His mother, Yuko, often pointed out how he could never keep his feet on land for too long. He couldn't deny. Since he had started to fly away on his first solar-surfs, Tooru would do it as much as he could. He briefly wondered whether his mother noticed it was even more accurate since his father left.

He remained silent on the way back to the inn – and home – his mum and his best friend, Akaashi, worked at. It was far from the first time he was brought back home by the cops, although he had calmed down a lot those last weeks, considering he had been quite... wild a few months ago. If only not for Yuko, Tooru knew he wouldn't have quiet down. Akaashi knew it too. But Tooru couldn't stand the disappointed look in his mother's eyes each time he got reported for the new risks he took and the dangers he put his life through. He couldn't stand either the idea of being entirely forbid from his getaways.

Tooru felt a knot tying in his stomach at the sight of the inn a few meters away. He lowered his gaze as soon as the robot cops reached the door to open it.

“Oikawa-san.”

As he was staring down the cobbled floor of the inn, Tooru only heard the crash of broken dishes along with his shouted name. He slightly raised his gaze to see the scene before him. First, all eyes were on him and among them those of his mum, who used to carry a pile of plates and cutlery, standing near the bar. On the right, Akaashi was staring at him, his lips pressed closed and the small notepad to take orders held tight in his hands. And on the left, rather near the entrance, was seated Bokuto with a fresh meal on his table. He'd always take a seat there. Their gazes met and Tooru saw the cringing expression of his other childhood friend growing on his face.

“That's a wrong turn...” Tooru heard him muttered.

Tooru pulled the hand of the cop away from his shoulder.

“Thank you for bringing me home, I'll be fine now.”

“Not so fast,” The cop said, catching him back on the shoulder.

“We apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area,” The other one said to Yuko, Tooru's mother, with its buzzing voice.

“Moving violation 8-0-1, section fifteen, paragraph, um...”

“Four?” Tooru offered.

“Thank you.” The robot replied.

“Don't mind.” The young man said. Bokuto snorted loudly and Akaashi, who had got closer, flicked him on/in the forehead.

“Tooru...” Yuko sighed, fairly embarassed.

“As you are aware Oikawa-san, this constitutes a violation of his probation.”

“Yes, I know, I understand. But--”

“But he got quite better lately, didn't he?” Bokuto interrupted, standing from his seat toward them, his boldness horrifying Akaashi.

“Surely,” The cop replied. “But he is still on probation and cannot take the liberty of causing any more trouble.”

“Are you family, sir?” The other asked.

“No.” Bokuto stood proudly, hands on his hips, wild hair contrasting with the naïve smile on his face. Tooru wanted to laugh so hard.

“Back off, then, sir.” Both cops loudly ordered, leaning toward Bokuto.

“Thank you, Koutarou, but you can leave it to me,” Yuko told him with a tight smile, as Bokuto got back to his seat. Akaashi sighed to the already dejected face of his friend.

“Due to repeated violations of statute 1 5-C, we have impounded his vehicle. Any more slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket to jail.”

“The slammer.”

“The nick.”

They pushed Tooru toward Yuko, who placed a firm hand on her son's back.

“Thank you, officers. It won't happen again.” She said with conviction.

“We know this type, ma'am. They make the wrong choices.”

“Dead-enders.”

“Looosers.”

Tooru turned his head sharply toward them, jaw clenched, anger and shame coiling inside him.

The robot cops said their goodbyes, closed the door behind them, leaving the restaurant in a frozen silence. Yuko glanced back at her patrons, who all turned back to their food, then at Akaashi who got back to work. She sighed, seemingly exhausted, and looked over her son.

“Tooru, I have had enough now. Do you really want to get emprisoned? I thought you wanted to make efforts?”

The broken tone of his mother's voice was a mild torture against the shame he felt for exposing them before the whole room. He kept his gaze lowered and slid his hand in the back pocket of his trousers, starting to turn away.

“Tooru? Look at me, please.”

“Listen mum,” Tooru said, finally looking at her. “It was really no big deal, no one was around--”

“You know it's not only a matter of people being around, this is your life we're talking about there. Don't go surfing in unreachable places – you never _ever_ know what can happen – and where you can bother other people from doing their jobs on top of that!”

“I'm not a kid anymore, mum.”

Tooru knew she was subconsciously talking about jobs because he still hadn't decided himself what he wanted to do with his life. But he hated being matronised.

“But you can't call yourself an adult yet, Tooru. I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future and regret it after.” Yuko finally said with a resigned yet soft tone before going back to a patron calling her.

“What future?” Tooru mumbled as he turned away in the corridor.

He heard Bokuto calling him.

“Wait, Tooru, Tooru! Aren't you gonna greet your best friend?”

He had sauce around his mouth, from just gulping his meal down.

“Keiji's my best friend. You're my secondary best friend, Kou-chan.” Tooru teased, poking his tongue out.

“It just sounds like some background character, no real fun to me.” Bokuto groaned as he slung an arm around Tooru's neck.

“What are you doing here, by the way? Don't you have work?”

“Not anymore! That's why I'm here, to celebrate the end of never-ending nights of research for my last paper. The publication's on its way.”

“Congratulations, Kou-chan!! I'm proud of you.”

Although he wanted to remain a bit alone for now, Tooru felt glad for the casual chatter of his friend. It hadn't always comforted him. Their first encounter had been rather hectic. It was when Tooru, accompanied by Akaashi, had been gathering material to build his first solar-surf. He was eight at the time. Bokuto had bickered him about his abilities since the _he_ was an actual gifted kid, besides being the son of two lab nerds and well-known astrophysicists. Tooru smiled at the memory: Koutarou had changed a lot and there was nothing much left from the isolated, moody and haughty kid he was back then. He was happier and more spontaneous, less skeptical.

If anything, Akaashi was the skeptical one, in a good way though. They knew each other for as long as Tooru could remember and Akaashi had always counterbalanced Tooru's enthusiasm for adventure and solar-surf escapes with his reasonable advice and aloof smile. But he had also always supported Tooru and kept up with his crazy, unstable life. He had known the few necessary words to say when Tooru's father had left and when to hold his hand and, growing up, what kind of sweets and distractions he and Bokuto could bring him when he would face other disappointments and bumpy roads.

It's true that aside his deliquent-like attitude, Tooru was like any other young man his age. He was even more tidy than most of them. He was smart and strong-willed and passionate, however he bore no enthusiasm whatsoever for the future (sadly, that hasn't always been the case).

It was not that he didn't want one, he just didn't know what kind of future. And where to begin. The mere idea suffocated him, therefore he had long stopped caring about it. How do you start a tangible life when you've spent your whole time (quite literally) with your head up in the clouds?

Tooru sighed quietly at the thought.

“I'm gonna head upstairs now. Wanna come in?”

“No, I'm good, I have work to sort out for the publication.”

Bokuto smiled. They both knew he'd stay the night if he came with Tooru. How many unforeseen nights they had had together with Akaashi, bantering and chatting astronomy for hours, before spotting the first glimmers of dawn?

“Ah... Let me read it soon, alright Kou-chan?”

Bokuto stared at him, smile somehow frozen on his lips.

“What?”

“Just... Be careful Tooru. Try not to worry your poor mum anymore.”

Tooru grimaced.

“We worry too, Akaashi and I!”

“Ugh, I expected Keiji to give me the talk but not you, Kou.”

“I gotta do it when he's busy! Maybe he rubs off on me!!”

“Yeah, better this way than the other way round.” Tooru snickered, making his friend groan.

“Mean Tooru.”

“Thank you, Kou.”

Tooru offered him a sincere smile that Bokuto could only indulge with an even bigger grin. They said goodbye, Bokuto going back to the restaurant, and Tooru going upstairs in his room.

He wanted to outline a sketch for another solar-surf, thinking how his got seized because of his own... imprudence. He threw a glance outside and consequently opted to go on the roof to get lost in his thoughts. When his unresolved inner conflict felt too strong to be ignored, he liked to go on the iron roof of his house.

Luckily somehow, the setting sun was clear from the dark and threatening clouds covering the rest of the sky. The sunset was nothing particularly beautiful though, only a dull glowing light sinking slowly beneath the horizon. Still, it provided bits of comfort: it was a bit of light to brighten the distasteful end of the day.

Tooru nimbly creeped further on the roof, near a window that gave sight on the inside of the restaurant. He looked at his mother, the kind Yuko, slaloming around between tables, carrying the last desserts and coffees; Akaashi was cleaning out the dishes, giving goodbyes to patrons. He noticed Bokuto had lingered a bit, casually chatting with Akaashi. He smiled softly. He laid back on the roof, observed the inn empty until he could only hear the faint voices of his mother and his best friends. Bokuto's boisterous laughter made him want to join them, but he still felt too uncomfortable to face his mother.

The grey clouds caught up on the sunset, covering it before the night came. He thought he heard thunder nearby and got startled by the rumbling racket of a nearing starship from behind him. It was badly damaged and dove pitifully toward the ground. Tooru barely had the time to register that the machine crashed hard on land, at the other end of the path, hundreds meters away from the inn. He didn't think twice and jumped off of the roof, rushing toward the starship.

“Hello? Mister, are you alright in there?” He called, knocking on the door pane.

The door unlocked loudly and a suffocating man rolled out of it. He coughed the smoke of his crumbling ship before looking up. He was quite old and looked disoriented for a short moment until he roughly grabbed Tooru by his shirt.

“He's comin'. Can you hear him?!” He spoke closely to Tooru's face, in a hurried and distressed way, his large hat brushing Tooru's hair. “Those gears and wires clickin' and bustlin' an' his devil smirk like he was the demon himself!”

“Are you sure you didn't hit your head too bad?”

Tooru was so confused about this man talking nonsense. The man leant back and bent with difficulty to grab a chest of average size that fell out of the starship with him.

“He wants me chest, this wicked buccaneer an' his band of barbaric miscreants,” He painfully dragged the chest on his shoulder, wincing and panting. “But he'll have to snatch it from me cold, dead fingers if he wan' it--”

He drew a thick square of parchment out of his cloak, before coughing blood hard and collasping on the floor.

“Hold on! Let me help you.”

Tooru dashed at his sides and dragged a heavy arm around his shoulder as the man hung onto his precious chest.

His blood ran cold and he held back a gasp when he saw a black spot stained the parchment, crumpling in the other hand of the man. He ignored it and resumed carry him in a safe place. The rain started falling, the wind wailing.

“Mum's really not gonna like it this time.”

-

Inside the inn, everything was cleaned up and Yuko finally sat down with Bokuto with another defeated sigh. She thanked Akaashi for his work as the dark-haired boy brought her a cup of tea.

“You should rest, Yuko-san. And stop worrying too much.”

“Thank you Keiji, but, honestly, how could I?” She said with a small smile. She was exhausted.

“I'm... sorry.” Akaashi frowned.

“What are you apologising for?”

“I don't know, I'm his best friend, I feel like I should be reasoning him when his mum cannot.” He replied with mild affliction, frowning even more.

Yuko chuckled unavoidably.

“You're the mum friend Akaashi!” Bokuto laughed.

“And you're definitively not, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi deadpanned, a hand on his hip.

“Yes, he is the baby of the family,” Yuko whispered with mischief.

“I'm not! I actually talked to Tooru earlier because I knew you were working Akaashi.” Bokuto said, with unnecessary pride, standing up and collecting his things – he had lingered for so long.

Yuko and Akaashi both raised their eyebrows, attentive, willing to know more.

“He didn't say anything, but I think he feels pretty bad...” The two others nodded with concern. “He was definitely expected the talk from Akaashi though, not me.” Bokuto dejected, scratching the side of his neck.

“He seemed so serene these times, I thought maybe he was starting to get back on track and figure out his future or at least try...” Yuko said, softly, sipping her tea.

Akaashi hummed along. Bokuto leaned toward Yuko, captivating her gaze, a gentle smile on his face.

“Yuko-san, I'm sure he will. You're the first one to say how smart he is. He'll find his way. Just like me!”

“That's some unusual wise words here, Bokuto-san.”

“AKAASHI! Stop pointing this out!”

Yuko let out a blowing snort, surprising both boys. She hid her face in her hands, feeling stress-relieving tears welling up in her eyes. She was so glad to have these boys at her side.

“You're right Koutarou, hopefully he'll bring us some good news home soon.”

The door of the inn suddenly burst open, making everyone jump on their feet. Tooru and an old man hung around his shoulders on the threshold, soaked to the bone.

“Holy hell.” Bokuto breathed.

“Tooru, what is this--!!” Yuko cried out.

“He's injured pretty bad.” Tooru frowned, urgency in his voice as they took shelter from the raging storm.

The man collapsed on the floor, choking badly. They all gathered near him. Akaashi asked if they should call a doctor but the man shook his head. He swallowed, drops of sweat had formed on his forehead. He looked at Tooru.

“Me chest, lad...”

Tooru fumbled with the heavy chest, pushing it at the man's arm's length. He typed a code and the trunk clicked open.

“He'll be comin' soon,” He breathed laboriously as he removed a clothed object of small size from the chest. “Don't let 'em find this.”

“Who's coming?” Tooru asked, eyes wide and panicked, as he was shoved the object into his hands.

The man grabbed his collar and whispered in a wheezing breath.

“The cyborg!” He exhaled. “Beware the cyborg.”

He laid back, turning dead-still, lifeless eyes staring into nothing. A heavy silence fell on the room.

Yuko and Bokuto gasped with panic, Akaashi's face paled. Tooru stared at them, dread rising in his chest. Tooru's gaze dropped back on the man and the crumpled piece of parchment in his hand. He took it carefully, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Thunder rumbled outside, maybe not thunder actually, and huge beams of light filtered through the window blinds of the room. Akaashi, who was the closest, discreetly glanced outside and, at the sight of what he saw, yelled.

“We have to go!”

A laser shot pierced through the door while Bokuto was sneaking through the pane, only just avoiding being shot dead.

“HOLY SHIT! That's not very nice!”

“Upstairs! Quick!!”

Tooru gripped his mother's hand, running up the stairs, with Akaashi and Bokuto close behind them.

They heard the door being smashed down, followed by loads of shattering noises, grunting laughters and roaring voices as their chasers ransacked the inn. They had managed to reach the farthest room of the floor. Bokuto opened the window whereas Tooru and Akaashi rummage through the room to find things to keep the door shut in place. The window gave on the backyard of the inn, where his diligence awaited. An owlish hybrid creature led it and it screeched, running under the window at the sight of its master.

“IT'S ALRIGHT BUD, stay still.” Bokuto reassured. He turned toward the others. “We have to jump.”

“You go first with Yuko-san,” Akaashi urged.

He held Yuko's wrist while Tooru was still watching the door, ear pressed against the wood.

“It's alright Yuko-san, I know the laws of physics because, you know, I hold a degree in astrophysics, so physical sciences are totally my thing,” Bokuto rambled with a tense grin as they bent to climb over the edge of the window, Akaashi hastening behind them.

“On the count of three!”

“Nononono,” Yuko muttered fastly with agonising turmoil.

“One, t--”

“THREE!”

Tooru pushed them down, and they cried with surprise, he firmly grasped Akaashi's hand before they leaped right after. They landed messily (“OH MY GOD TOORU YOU'RE A MADMAN”) but safely in the diligence. Bokuto quickly adjusted the roof over their heads and took the reins, ordering the flying beast to depart. It bounced a few times and took off the ground.

They flew away, Yuko watched her inn – and _home_ – being reduced to ashes, giant flames licking walls and breaking through ceilings, and she huffed and puffed with despair until tears ran down her cold cheeks. Tooru didn't think and held her hand, intertwining their fingers. He looked over Akaashi, whose eyes were wide with fear, fixed on Bokuto's back as if to keep his feet on the ground.

Tooru needed to do something with his other shaking hand. On his lap was his most cursed legacy. He untied the clothe around it, revealing a golden brown sphere of metal, covered with a sophisticated pattern of circles and lines connecting them. A nagging curiosity bloomed in his stomach.

They sat in silence and Bokuto didn't try to lift the atmosphere up, as was his habit. He only held a tight smile, his focus remained on the road.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it, let me know about it (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑
> 
> next chapter should be up in a couple of weeks because i have a shitload of assignments to write before this.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://koldkat.tumblr.com)


	3. i want to do something worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious sphere dashes the myth. Bokuto and Tooru want to be great(er). Akaashi follows. A wild Iwaizumi appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much knowledge in sailing/boat/navy terminology but I tried my best.
> 
> New characters appear, I hope you enjoy x.
> 
> (not betaed, I'll probably edit tomorrow, i'm v tired rn)

They were all gathered in Bokuto's office and library. Akaashi and Yuko were huddled up on a couch, tea cups to warm their hands. Tooru sat on the floor near the lit fireplace, thoughts roaring up in his mind. They were so lucky to have found refuge in Bokuto's huge house.

He had inherited it from his parents, both of them flew away a few years ago, thirsty for more space adventures and exploration, consciously leaving their son to a well-skilled guardian who could put up with Bokuto's infinite energy.

Said guardian, Yamiji, knocked on the door and came in the room.

“I just spoke with the constabulary. The pirates have fled without a trace. I'm sorry, everyone...”

Tooru and his mum exchanged a glance before she looked away to cry a few more tears. She was wound up. He wanted to comfort her but couldn't find the words. He was glad Akaashi was there, patting her shoulder. He was way more skilful and comfortable about this kind of thing. Maybe was it because he would always be the one to put up with Bokuto's moods when they were kids. He had always demonstrated a lot of patience.

Everyone fell quite silent, except for Bokuto who was blabbering gently to Akaashi and Yuko about potential possibilities ahead to find a new work and that they could all stay at his place for the time being (“Even for ever if you want to!” “Thank you, Bokuto-san, but we can't eternally rely on you.”). Tooru knew Bokuto was trying to ease up the cloudy atmosphere in the room and he was somehow grateful for it although it wouldn't shut down his own thoughts.

Tooru looked up at his mum. She couldn't stop sighing, eyes red from crying and exhaustion. He felt unbearingly bad about not having a place to live, nor a place for her mum to work at anymore. They had lost everything at once. He felt guilty for bringing the man at their place, although he couldn't guess what the aftermath would have been. He had just wanted to try and save him. But he had failed; and the only thing left to save was apparently this mysterious sphere. He fisted his hands, furrowing his brow.

Akaashi, ever aware of the slight change in his friends' mood, came near him and, kneeled down. Putting a soft hand on his shoulder to make sure he had caught Tooru's attention, he said:

“Tooru, stop feeling guilty. It's not your fault this plane (“It was a starship, Akaashi”, said Bokuto in the background) crashed near the inn with a dying man inside. Nor is it your fault his legacy was given to you. I understand it's a responsibility and, even if we don't know what it is yet, maybe it'd have been worst if it had been found by these... people.”

Akaashi didn't dare saying who were the people chasing them. But they all guessed and knew, silently. Pirates. The worst of the worst vermins, the foremost enemies of the skies, flying up there from one planet to another, prowling, robbing what was to be robbed and vandalizing when nothing was left. Tooru used to love playing pirates with Akaashi and Bokuto when they were kids but, growing up, he knew those master mariners were threatening and doing much more than simply crossing swords and laughing at the top of piles of gold.

Yet, Akaashi's words provided him comfort.

“We'll figure this out,” The dark-haired boy added.

“Yeah I guess,” Tooru said, grabbing the sphere at his feet and stood up.

It's true that his guilt was somehow loosened up by the intense curiosity he had for this unexpected legacy.

He slid his fingers along the pattern, made of lines and little circles, engraved in the golden brown sphere. Watching his friend, Bokuto began to ramble about it with a contained enthusiasm.

“It's a wonder why they put so much trouble for this odd little sphere though.”

Half absent-mindedly, Tooru kept caressing the metal until something clicked and the sphere unlocked in pieces to roll and drift around like a puzzle. Tooru, fascinated, tried out a combination, manipulating it with intuition more than thinking, remembering the pattern nonetheless, until the sphere clicked again, louder.

“--years of research to understand its mechanisms-- Hey!” Bokuto looked at him, stopping his babbling.

The sphere broke open, blue trails grew out of it to draw a grid pattern all around them, making most of the wide space of the room. The grid pattern was the shape of a massive virtual sphere, covering them in its centre. It seemed to have absorbed the light from the fireplace to make its reading less cryptic. Above them and all around, small floating green planets, yellow stars and galaxies were scattered, along with data and imaginary lines that usually helped astroscientists locating those elements in the width of outer space. It looked like the sphere contained a minimalistic, virtual version of the known expanse of universe.

“But it's a map!” Bokuto exclaimed in wonder. He approached one of the green elements. “Look! This is us, the planet Montressor!”

He touched the planet and the map started moving, exposing thousands of stars and galaxy clouds for their eyes to see. They could notice well-known objects and Bokuto kept pointing them out in deep awe.

“The Malleganic Cloud, and here is the Coral Galaxy!”

Tooru couldn't believe his eyes. He gaped when a small galaxy passed through his chest, distorting itself from the touch, unable to articulate even a thought. It was like all of the most buried emotions of his childhood were emerging all at once again. Even Akaashi felt genuinely amazed and at a loss of speech – not that he was the most talkative anyway. Yuko walked around, near Tooru, staring this magic unfold in silence.

The map eventually slowed down, apparently reaching its end, symbolically reminding the limits of the knowledge living beings had of the universe. A huge planet expanded above their head. It owned two sets of rings crossing each other and a pattern similar to the sphere-map stretched on its surface.

“It –... it's...” Bokuto stuttered, in his ever-growing admiration.

“Treasure Planet,” Tooru muttered with wide eyes, an equally large smile on his face.

Akaashi's eyes immediately widened too. Yuko stared at Tooru with a slight, unreadable smile, her parted lips letting out her shallow breath. Her eyes didn't smile however.

“NOOO WAY!” Bokuto cried, jogging around the floating picture of a myth – whose mythical nature was actually being questioned.

“That's Treasure Planet,” Tooru repeated, louder, the astonishment amplifying in his tone, a giggle escaping his chest.

“Flint’s trove?! The loot of a thousand worlds?! Tooru! D'you know what this means?!” Bokuto asked, hysterical, as he grabbed Tooru’s forearms.

Tooru’s eyes were boring so hard into Treasure Planet that his eyes watered.

“It means all that treasure is only a boat ride away,” He said, successively looking down at the map in his hand, at Bokuto, then Akaashi.

“And whoever brings it back would hold an eternal goddamn place at the freaking top of the pantheon of explorers!” Bokuto said with a madman-like laughter, slinging his arm around Tooru’s neck, his other hand drawing in the air the width that fame would give for such a discovery.

The map suddenly withdrew and locked back into the sphere, leaving only the fireplace to light up the office. Bokuto groaned. Tooru looked intensely at the sphere then at his mother who avoided his eyes. Akaashi knew this wild, wacky gaze.

“Tooru, no. I know what you’re thinking and –”

“But Keiji, this is it!”

“What do you mean, Tooru?” Yuko finally asked, and she somehow hoped they wouldn't notice how strained her voice sounded.

“Mum, this is the answer to all our problems,” Tooru answered, exhaling deeply.

“Tooru, you’ll never –” Akaashi tried again.

“Don’t you all remember? All these stories?”

“That’s all they were: stories.” Yuko said, her tone quite full of bitter disillusion, looking right into his eyes.

Tooru frowned and held her gaze. If he looked away, she would not understand how serious he was being. It hurt him to hear his mother speak like that even though he could get why she did. But his mother was the one to give him so many dreams in the first place, telling him countless stories and tales about out there, about the missions and space explorations his father had gone through. About legends that may appear to be more than a few lines and moving illustrations in a book.

“What about this then?” Tooru said, showing off the map in his hand. “With it, we could rebuild the inn a hundred times over! You wouldn’t even need to work so hard anymore.”

He said the last sentence with a lingering guilt melded with acknowledgement, and he couldn’t help but look away this time, feeling his cheeks growing warm.

Yuko sighed and glanced at Bokuto, who was oddly calm.

“Koutarou, you know about this. Tell him it’s impossible and how ridiculous this is.”

Bokuto took a deep breath in through his nostrils and puffed his chest, fists sealed on his hips. Akaashi made a face, already unconvinced.

“Certainly, it’s dumb to want and go explore the entire galaxy on your own like that,” Bokuto said with a tone seemingly full of wisdom which made both Tooru and Akaashi roll their eyes into another dimension, although for different reasons.

“That’s nice to hear some sense!” Yuko put a smile up, crossing her arms on her chest.

“That’s why I’m going with you!”

“What! Koutarou!!” The woman cried, betrayed, while Akaashi almost choked on his own saliva. Tooru’s smile however was slowly stretching back on his face.

“Yuko-san, how could I let this go to waste? All my life I’ve been waiting at home while my parents were away, exploring on their own. Do you know how many opportunities I’ve missed just because I was too young of a genius? Here is my chance, screaming at me ‘YOU GO KOUTAROU!’”

Akaashi frowned and gently raised a hand toward Bokuto to prevent him from any possible uncontrollable outburst. Bokuto smiled at him, all soft and collected.

“I’m reliable enough now, don’t you think?”

Akaashi wondered whether and why he was asking him whereas he was talking to Yuko in the first place, but that made him flush. Although he remained the childish and straightforward boy he had always known, Akaashi couldn’t deny how decent Bokuto had become as a scientist and as a person. From the perspective of the field he worked in, he was still young but surely old enough to go and engage himself in bigger, greater projects that would provide more sense and material to his accounts and theories. Bokuto had so much talent and well-deserved academic recognition already: who knows what he would be able to do once in the field?

Akaashi frowned further and gazed away. Although the issue was a legend only ever represented in books, it became hard to discuss Bokuto’s motivation. He eventually nodded slowly and locked eyes with Yuko, who, he felt, couldn’t help but understand as well. Then he looked at Tooru, whose eyes had lingered on Bokuto before following the exchange of gazes between he and Yuko.

“What do you say Tooru? What do you want?” Akaashi asked.

He knew Tooru would catch what he implied. There was more at stake in answering this question than it seemed. It was a test, it was a chance to speak up and stand for himself in front of his mother. Akaashi was – had always been – the perfect mediator between Tooru and Yuko and that’s why Tooru believed Akaashi was a fantastic friend, among other reasons.

Tooru breathed in and clenched his hands into fists and resolved to relax them. Relaxed was the best he decided. He looked up at his mother.

“Mum, look… I know I keep messing up and that I keep… disappointing you,” He gulped down when he saw her eyes glimmer with emotion, and continued. “But if this is Kou-chan’s chance to become a greater astrophysicist, I know it’s also mine to make it up to you.”

He threw a glance at his best friends and took in the encouraging grin on Bokuto’s face and Akaashi’s fond expression. Eyes back on his mother, he straightened up and said:

“I want to do something worth, and be good, for once.”

Yuko shook her head slowly with a sigh and took a few steps to reach out to her son. She moved her eyes to his face.

“Haven’t I always told you that only kings and queens can pretend to claim to ‘want’ things?”

“Sorry mum, but maybe _I_ am reserved for a great destiny— ow, ow! I’m joking!” He whined, half chuckling, while Yuko pinched his nose between her fingers.

“Don’t get cocky, son.”

She caressed his sensitive nose and placed her palms on his cheeks before locking eyes with him, looking for something, she didn’t know what, really. She loved these sweet brown eyes inherited from her husband. Maybe there were so many things awaiting out there for Tooru to see, but they couldn’t know. She was the first to think she had tried everything to help him stop fooling around and being unnecessarily dangerous. Maybe it was his chance to find his way, whatever whether Treasure Planet revealed itself to be a myth or not. Her husband would agree to this, wouldn’t he. She felt not even her position of parent could allow her to confine Tooru’s wings to grow.

“I don’t want to lose you, Tooru…” She spoke, softly, narrowing her eyes. Tooru shuddered and put his right hand on his mother’s, reassuringly.

“You won’t, mum. I’ll be safe. And not alone if Kou-chan comes with me.”

“I can guarantee you that, Yuko-san!” Bokuto proudly asserted.

Akaashi stepped closer to Tooru and Yuko and cleared his throat.

“I’m coming too.”

“Wh- you too Akaashi?!”

“No need to yell, Bokuto-san and yes, I am.”

“Are you sure? Maybe you should stay with mum to… look after her?” Tooru tried, actually not even convinced himself about what he was babbling.

“I am fairly sure Yuko-san can look after herself,” Akaashi said with a knowing glance at Yuko. “However I’m less sure about leaving both of you on your own.”

Tooru squawked and Bokuto whined, not really denying this statement either.

“I guess I’d feel more comforted to know the three of you together,” Yuko added with a kind smile.

Her hands moved from Tooru’s face to his shoulders.

“You’ll be good and careful, alright?” She said, firmly. Tooru took her gaze in and her voice and the stable stance of her entire being.

“I’ll make you proud, mum.”

He leaned in her embrace, setting his arms around her waist, and they hugged warmly. Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other and joined them heartily. Tooru laughed and felt his heart moved by the roaring laughter of Bokuto and the promising moments he would share with him and Akaashi in the near future. The idea of good things happening didn’t seem so distant all of a sudden. He felt confident in a new way: he would make this work, he would make them proud.

-

The few following weeks, Bokuto dedicated himself setting the travel up. Thanks to his savings and wages collected from his publications, he could amply finance the expedition, including hiring a ship, a captain and a whole crew. He swore to the others he didn't mind and the money would go to waste otherwise. They all agreed it was a good thing to gamble on, as risky as it was.

Everyday, Tooru grew equally as excited even though he wasn't as demonstrative (Bokuto had broken a few glasses and tripped in the stairs four times in two weeks from running everywhere). He spent a lot of his time with his mother, trying to resolve recent bold words and mistakes, attempting to make it up to her already, but mostly wanting to enjoy her presence and to reassure her. He was happy she was supportive of this whole unreal project.

They were about to make this and Tooru was slightly turning insane as they waited a few more days to get the confirmation they had got a ship and a captain. Every morning when he woke up he looked at the spherical map on his bedside table to remind himself  _this is real_ .

One morning, Bokuto banged loudly at his door and barged in his bedroom without waiting for permission, giving him the idea of what a heart attack felt like. His hair was alike a bird's nest and he was half naked, a dressing gown hastily thrown over his back.

“What's the matter Kou-chan?” Tooru panicked, as much as one can panick still half-asleep.

Bokuto jumped on the mattress and shoved a piece of paper against his friend's chest.

“PACK YOUR LUGGAGE TOORU!”

Tooru gapped at the letter Bokuto had just received by express delivery from the capital: Captain Sugawara Koushi and his crew of wild crows would lead them to their destination aboard the KRSN Legacy.

They had a boat, a captain and a crew. Meaning they would sail shortly.

Groggy, Akaashi entered the room a couple minutes later to the hollerings and laughters of Bokuto and Tooru jumping on the bed as they wheezed made up scenarii about the upcoming exploration.

“Guys it's 7am.”

“WE'RE OFF TO THE SPACEPORT AKAASHI!” Bokuto shouted grabbing his arm to get him on the bed too.

They ended up crashing altogether in a happy pile of panting young men. They fell quiet, catching their breath, and slowly, without noticing, drifted back to slumber. An hour later, daylight gently lit the bed and warmed the shiny hair of its temporary sleeping inhabitants. Yuko and Yamiji peeked into the room from the threshold and smiled at them half-fond, half-exasperated.

A couple days later, Tooru and his friends were out of the house, ready to leave. A shuttle awaited for them to take off to the spaceport.

Tooru took Yuko's hands in his and he promised once again he would make a difference. She only smiled big and wide, her eyes watering. Tooru knew it was enough to prove him she believed in him. They didn't exactly know when they would be back and see Yuko and their hometown again, but the thrilling adventure ahead prevented them to think about it too much.

_Let's do this!_

-

Iwaizumi was way too jittery. Well, he wouldn't admit it, really, but his fists were so tight he was starting to feel pins and needles from lack of blood circulation.

He inhaled steadily. He could do this. That was his choice and his very chance to chase his dream. He exhaled.

The weight of a hand on his right shoulder made him come out of his thoughts. He looked behind him to see the friendly smirk of Hanamaki.

“Heyy, relax Haji. You'll be fine.”

“I am relaxed.”

“Yeah, yeah, well tell me if these shoudlers aren't tense at all,” Hanamaki deadpanned, sinking his thumbs in Iwaizumi's trapezius.

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, shrugging off his friend's hands. Okay, he wasn't really relaxed. But he was also apprehensive in a good way, considering the butterflies in his stomach. Not only was it his first expedition on board as a member of a crew and but that was also under the command of a notorious captain, on a very nice ship. Of course, he was excited and he couldn't let himself be overwhelmed by any doubt. But that was almost too much, too nice. He hadn't imagine his first official crew experience to border  _perfection_ . His confidence was the key, even if only mainly apparent at the moment. It helped him keep a cool head.

“What is Issei doing? I don't wanna be late.” Iwaizumi grumbled, flipping his bag on his back.

Hanamaki scanned the crowd of the port. Since he was taller than Iwaizumi, he had better view of the busy surroundings.

“Ah. Here he is!”

Matsukawa was jogging toward them, avoiding colliding with people.

“Sorry guys, there was so many people in line. Your dock is on the other side of the port haha.”

“Obviously.”

Iwaizumi was glad they had got to the spaceport a few hours before departure.

Matsukawa was actually the one who managed to find him the job. Although he wasn't involved in the space Navy, he knew a lot of people and one of his friends happened to be the second in command for this expedition so, after a few negotiations, he got an offer for Iwaizumi to be hired on board as a member of the crew.

That was some unexpected opportunity to take for Iwaizumi, whose thirst for the skies had been starting to slightly turn his childhood friends insane. Hanamaki and Matsukawa would often banter about how much he needed a takeoff and that land did not really suit him anyway. They all knew however the bits of story that were responsible for such an unease between Iwaizumi and land. He had ulterior motives set as a goal. And today was the first step to toward it.

Once on the dock, Iwaizumi repeated his breathing exercise and all anxiety seemed to vanish, leaving his head in the clearest state. Hanamaki whistled of admiration at the magnificence of the ship. They went aboard and Matsukawa looked for his friend.

“Issei!” A voice called, whose owner

“Daichi! I'm so glad to see you!” Matsukawa said with a grin. “Guys, this is my old friend Sawamura Daichi. He's the first officer.”

Iwaizumi immediately thought that Sawamura was a reliable Chief Officer and a trustworthy person in general. He stood right, an unwavering smile sat on his face and his hold was firm when they shook hands.

“Nice to meet you. You're Iwaizumi, aren't you?”

Iwaizumi nodded and bowed slightly.

“It’s nice to meet you too, sir.”

“Haha don’t be so formal, you’ll quickly see we’re the unconventional kind,” Sawamura chuckled as he whispered that last bit of sentence. “You’ll forget about titles.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes expressed his surprise but he hummed in acknowledgement. He was startled that Sawamura's behaviour was so... warm and welcoming. He hadn't expected that. It was almost familial, and they didn’t even seem to have that much age difference ( _How old was Sawamura to be first officer already?_ ). It gave him shudders, although not in a bad way. It was just unfamiliar.

“You'll meet with the captain soon but for now the guys will show you around. Kai! Asahi!” Sawamura called toward the end of the vessel.

Two tall men approached them. One of them, Azumane, was the boatswain and apparently an old acquaintance – friend – of the captain and Sawamura. He seemed to be is a bit shy at first but actually really friendly and just like Sawamura, Iwaizumi recognised soon that Kai was the reliable kind. He hoped all his first impressions were good but he reckoned they deserved their titles.

Sawamura let Matsukawa and Hanamaki enjoy a visit of the boat while they were on the deck already. Walking around the vessel, from the stern to the bow, Azumane and Kai introduced Iwaizumi and his friends to the other members of the crew and explained them about its composition. There was an original crew that always sailed with Captain Sugawara, Sawamura and Azumane were obviously part of it, whereas Kai belonged to another crew whose leader wasn’t actually him but the chief cook, Kuroo. Iwaizumi had learnt their fellows from the field affectionately nicknamed Sugawara’s crew the crows and Kuroo’s the cats. Maybe there was some story behind this. Perhaps he would get to hear it soon.

Both crews knew each other from a long rivalry that had unexpectedly evolved into a unique partnership but it was the first time they united together on the same ship for the same mission. Azumane and Kai got along fairly and both crews would most of the time, but it wasn’t surprising for them to occasionally be at loggerheads with each other.

Iwaizumi hoped he could find his place in all this. The vessel was beautiful and the conditions in which the crew was treated sounded rather promising, given what Sawamura had assured him, compared to some stories he had heard from Matsukawa and other experienced sailors. He grew more and more interested in the expedition. He still didn’t really know about the full stakes of it but ordinary seamen were not necessarily meant to know, and if they didn’t it would give them something to bet on. Iwaizumi, so far, didn’t mind not knowing. He wanted to sail and see.

-

Tooru’s face was smashed against the window glass as the shuttle that took them from Montressor to the Spaceport parked against the docks. He was  _really_ excited. He had been trying so hard not to show it too much during the ride because Bokuto was already a pain in the arse. He couldn’t physically contain himself, shaking one leg, stopping after Akaashi slapped his knee, and shaking the other shortly after in spite of himself. And Tooru was not sure Akaashi would be able to put up with two excited space nerds relapsed into the age of five years old. Well, it had been his choice to come in the first place and even his very motive.

There was another reason Bokuto was particularly insufferable – yet somehow hilariously this time – is that he was loud enough to be noticeable, and Tooru would have liked very much that he was not because ay the moment, he was wearing the ugliest and stupidest space suit Tooru had ever seen. It was a flashy yellow suit, in the shape of a pear that would grate and click at each step and movement Bokuto made.

As they got out of the space shuttle and walking down the gangway onto the dock, Akaashi was at his hundred and twenty-fourth sigh and Tooru kept facepalming, hiding away in shame.

“I'M SO EXCITED GUYS. It’s gonna be awesome, we’re going to discover so much like _actually_ flying in outer space among space creatures and asteroids and- And we’re going to meet other people! Maybe people who actually **like** _ASTROPHYSICS_ \--”

“Hum, you know what they say, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi interrupted as he looked over their busy surroundings.

“What?”

“Familiarity breeds contempt.”

“SLAYYYY KEIJI-CHAN HAHAHA!” Tooru cracked up, holding himself on a random barrel, wheezing.

Akaashi patted his back, eyes mischievous, while Bokuto pouted.

“It’s the suit’s colour, right?”

“No, it’s just… everything?” Tooru said, still giggling, agitating his hands up and down to point the entirety of Bokuto.

“I think it’d be useful…” Bokuto poorly defended.

“You shouldn’t have let this old fossil sell you that, Kou-chan.”

“At least you can learn from this mistake now. That’s partly why we’re here,” Akaashi said, wisely.

They smiled at each other and began looking for their dock, which was not too far according to Bokuto. The Spaceport was hectic. Sailors and merchants fumbled around, running from shuttles to decks, from a dock to another, loading cargos while officers and other ranked seafarers talked through their crew members, readying their vessels. Tooru and his friends walked for a few minutes on the docks, observing the variety of freighters, majestic crafts and more modest ships aligned and moored along the docks, some ready to sail, just like theirs.

Tooru looked everywhere he could, fascinated by this place, until he stopped dead in his track in front of a ship whose magnificence took his breath away. Bokuto bumped into him as he was arguing with Akaashi behind him.

“Oh! That’s our ship: the KRSN Legacy!” Bokuto cheered, pointing at a massive, not quite black but rather a dark grey, wooden boat, moored in the air. It has golden sails, still folded, and they could perceive seamen flying from mast to mast and loading freights aboard.

“How cool is that…” Tooru muttered, his eyes ready to pop out of his skull.

They walked toward the bottom of the gangway to get on board.

“What does KRSN mean?” Akaashi asked.

“Karasuno,” Tooru replied. “For ‘crow’. I’ve heard about it. That’s also how Captain Sugawara’s and his crew are referred to.”

“What's so great about it?”

“Ohoho Akaashi, you see, people say the sails actually turn black under some circumstances,” Bokuto snickered, knowingly.

“Isn't this just the result of rumours? Sailors are great at creating legends, aren’t they?” Tooru said inadvertently, busy contemplating the view from the heights of the gangway as they strode aboard.

“But aren’t we about to chase a legend?” Akaashi reminded.

“Right…”

They certainly were able to question their entire knowledge more than ever now that the odd spherical map had come across their path.

Tooru was the first to step on the main deck and immediately lost himself in examining the three gigantic masts and complex sets of riggings and backstays. He felt himself crashing against someone and didn’t have the time to react that he heard a loud inhumane yowling and got pushed backward violently, Akaashi grabbed him in time to prevent his stumbling. Tooru shook his head, a bit stunned and finally caught his encounter’s eyes to excuse himself and was met by two blown and angry pupils.

“Yamamoto!” Someone scolded from afar. “Collect yourself!”

Yamamoto, whom Tooru had bumped into, jumped at the order but his shoulders relaxed shortly after glancing toward the short man that had yelled at him. He turned back to face Tooru.

“Sorry mate, you surprised me,” He said, embarrassed. Tooru noticed his pupils retracting into slits.

“It’s alright, it was my fault…” Tooru articulated, a bit embarrassed himself.

Yamamoto walked away and the man that had scolded him cried toward the upper deck of the ship.

“Captain, Daichi-san! Nerds are here!”

Tooru held back a huff of indignation and looked over the upper deck where a dark-haired man stood against the guardrail. He smiled at them and came down to join them.

“Welcome aboard the KRSN Legacy, everyone,” He said, bowing slightly. The boys bowed too and thanked him.

“How is it going, Captain?” Bokuto asked looking around to bring interest to the upcoming departure.

“The take-off is perfectly ensured, sir, but I’m not the captain, the captain’s aloft.” The man said with a knowing smile, arm pointing out toward the heights of the topmast.

They followed his gesture and saw another man standing with admirable equilibrium on a yardarm, hands on his hips, watching over them.

“Good morning everyone!” He said enthusiastically, with the sweetest smile Tooru had seen in a while, before launching himself in the air, grabbing a rope to slide unto the yardarm below and leaping eventually like a skilful acrobat to land right next to them. The boys gaped at him as he regained his posture instantly and approached them.

“As usual Daichi, I've tried to find any misdeeds on this miserable ship, I really have, but decidedly, it is… spot on. Are you born from perfection to never get anything wrong?”

“Oh please, Suga don't overdo it again...” The man 'Daichi' said, flustered.

“Mate, that was sick!” Bokuto exclaimed before Akaashi hit him in the ribs with his elbow and the dark-haired man chuckled.

“I see you met my Chief Officer, Sawamura Daichi, who is – incidentally – my personal favourite,” The captain stated without taking Bokuto’s comment as an offence and ignoring Sawamura's embarrassed plead, simply smiling at the boys, “I am Captain Sugawara. You must be Bokuto-sensei?”

“Oh please avoid the 'sensei', I just can't do this,” Bokuto shrank his head between his shoulders, all moody.

Sugawara glanced at the other boys with curiosity.

“'Bokuto-san' is fine, Captain...” Akaashi said to ease his friend. “I'm Akaashi, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you two,” Sugawara nodded, shaking hands with them before turning toward Tooru.

“And you must be Oikawa right?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow with a perspicace and inquiring air.

“That's me,” Tooru felt a bit intimidated but tried to play it composed and mature when they shook hands as well.

“I'm the one who requested and set up the expedition,” Bokuto explained, “But that's Tooru who _actually_ found the treasure--”

Bokuto didn't get to finish his sentence that the captain stepped on his foot at the same time Akaashi hit his ribs once again. Bokuto shouted bent over in pain, drawing inquisitive looks from the crew.

“Sorry about that, but I think we shall discuss some important business in my office,” The captain declared sharply, a tone completely different from what it had been a few seconds ago. His eyes were close to glowering.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I feel like this chapter end is far from the best but i really wanted to avoid a too longish chapter (it was originally meant to be much more longer but writing more than 6k words per chapter frightens me) and i prefer having the setting developed in more than one chapter rather than having a huge setting chapter and a poor chapter lenght next time although i really don't know how much i'll write?? do you know what i mean?? please bear with me thank you ; v ;
> 
> I don't even know what i am capable of, this fic is very experimental but i hope you'll still like it.
> 
> next time: more characters, the ship sails, tooru and hajime's first interaction ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (F I N A L L Y)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!! Comments are appreciated c:
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr


End file.
